Meet You There
by AimeeK420
Summary: Angel visits Buffy's grave sometime in the future. Songfic in Angel's POV.


__

Summary: Angel visits Buffy's grave sometime in the future. Songfic in Angel's POV.

__

Author's note: I'm really not into songfics, or B/A for that matter, but while I was listening to my new Simple Plan CD, this jumped out at me.

__

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, they don't belong to me and all that good stuff. Although I wouldn't mind cheering up a broody Angel.. ;-)

__

Song used: "Meet You There," Simple Plan. Great CD, go buy it.

---------------

I'm here again, just looking down at that stone that doesn't even represent the woman buried beneath it. When I woke up tonight I just knew that I'd be drawn here, for my yearly return to pay my respects to her. I miss her.

*Now you're gone

I wonder why you left me here

I think about it on and on again*

Cordy remembered today was the day that she died. She chided me, since she knew I'd be brooding. I just scowled at her, even though she was trying to cheer me up. When I think I've moved on, my mind just regresses to Buffy. I guess we really were soul mates. 

I quietly tell her about my day as I stand there, wondering if she's watching me and smiling that smile that could always brighten up even the worst of my moods. She never failed to grab my unbeating heart and hold onto it tight when she smiled. I close my eyes and see her face.

*I know you're never 

coming back

But I hope that 

you can hear me

I'm waiting to hear from you

Until I do

You're gone away

I'm left alone

A part of me is gone

And I'm not moving on

So wait for me

I know the day will come*

Just like every year, when I stand there and think about her, everything rushes back. The love, the heartache. All the emotions I've pushed aside for the other 364 days of the year. Maybe I'll find her again some day after I become human and die, and we can be happy again. I can be happy again. Nothing's changed, she still owns that part of me. No one will ever take her place, and I don't expect anyone to.

*I'll meet you there

No matter where life takes me to

I'll meet you there

And even if I need you here

I'll meet you there*

I set the flowers down on her grave and take a step or two back, stuffing my hands into the pockets on my coat. The wind blows at the bottom edges of it, making them hit against my legs as I look down at that stone.

*I wish I could have told you

The words I kept inside

But now I guess it's just too late

So many things remind me of you

I hope that you can hear me*

I clear my throat, an odd sound in the silence that has been around me for all the time I've been here.

"Buffy, you know that you've always got your hold on me. Sometimes I wish I hadn't left... that we could've just enjoyed what we could have made of what we had in Sunnydale. I never wanted to hurt you... then, or now."

I'd been using that line forever, but it still held true. I had known she wouldn't live long, and what's a life without something normal? Especially in the life of the Slayer. Besides, what's that old saying? "It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all." I guess I can see what the guy means. 

I open my mouth and begin to speak the words I thought I would never say:

"I know that I can't keep myself fixated on you and the memories we shared. People all around me everyday need my help. You understand. You had the same duty, and you fulfilled it to the end." 

I paused. "I guess I need to go, or I might never leave. Just know that I'll never forget you."

I take another few steps back, my eyes still watching that stone. Something that I had dwelled on for so long ended so quickly. It will never be the end, though, no matter what I tell myself.

*I miss you

This is goodbye

One last time*

Maybe I should move on. Maybe I shouldn't. I guess this is something that I'll never really figure out. I'll just hide from it, dodge the subject. Maybe it's best that way, since I'll never really be forgetting her. Just pretending that she doesn't matter anymore, when I know that's not the case. I loved her, I still do, and always will. I'll find her again. I'll meet her there, where ever she is.

*And where I go you'll be there

with me

Forever you'll be right here

with me

I'll meet you there

No matter where life takes me

I'll meet you there

And even if I need you

I'll meet you there*


End file.
